nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GJHUSKY/archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainsplash987 (Talk) 03:41, January 16, 2013 Inactivity Notice Hello, Your last edit was on January 16th. That was over a month ago. If you do not reply to this message by March 6th, your cats will be up for adoption and/or deleted. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]]' ' :3 Yeah, yeah it is~ Heyyy, you already have Sweden, you know... Who? And um... Why are we arguing over names? You claimed Sweden first, so I chose Sverige. If you hadn't aken Sweden, I would've chosen Sweden, and left Sverige to you. shushhh it was Roo I just changed it a little - I'll code your userpage if you'd like, though... Mistybird Talk 12:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I think I'll use black and white, but please tell be if ye want more! Mistybird Talk 21:19, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure, just tell me what you want it to say :) ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 16:38, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hallo~ We can partner, but you'll have to choose your cat to roleplay with soon... Or maybe two? Dude, I love Divergent!! And I've been stalking Veronica's blog for movie updates~ It's gonna be amaaaziiinnng. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 14:36, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I hope there's a midnight premiere I can drag my friend to ;D Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 14:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I can go on if you go on~ You first... x3 Mmm, okay~ Though, nowadays I'd only go on chat with incentive or if I can be bothered... Multitasking is hard work, yes? You have a delivery~! That'll be five dollars, thank you~ xD I finished it/them! Hallelujah, praise the Lord! My eyes hurt... Anyway, it's here, the one with Impact, and the other with Century Gothic: * <-The one with Impact * <-The one with Century Gothic Tell me which one you prefer? To use them, you have to do the template sign, with ' GJHUSKY/Sig ' or ' GJHUSKY/AlternateSig '. So, pretty much, {-{-GJHUSKY/AlternateSig-}-}, without the hyphons. ( -'s) Hope it helped~! :D ----- I explained, mm? It'd probably be easier to just type the template into preferences if you want to use the tilde-siggie way, but mmm~ Oh, dear, that's bad... Why do you think this? Was it the Firesong/Shadowpelt pages? Hm, maybe you should change your password? Unless you have a keylogger, in which it might be prudent to find a different electrical device and change your password there... RE: ;-;-;-;-;-; I KNOW. I'M SO SADDDD D; D; D; D; I want to cry, seriously... IT'S ON TUESDAY SCREAMS. I'm not going to stop singing FOB on Tuesday. At. All. Shall I start nao? x3 15th and 22nd baby! 06:11, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes I do Like FOB and for the siggie? well I'd like it to be Hot pink and it saying Nothing can beat winxclub and cats and mostly me.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 11:23, October 31, 2013 (UTC) An admin pretty much manages the wiki; beaurecrats can do the same thing (I think) but they can add or remove user rights. Rollbacks... I dunno. They can do more than a chat mod, I know... Thanks! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH :DDDDD *Hugs* THANK YOUUUU -- Lizard Talk! 10:55, November 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi Husky :) I'll be sure to leave many messages on your talk page if i need anything :P and i also hope we Roleplay together someday :D. See ya around~ Night 10:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! :D Glad to hear that people look at my posts on Wotb Wiki :P Night 10:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: YOUR WHATEVER I hope this helps? And next time, please add a heading? .3. 03:52, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Haha, thank's fine. No problem about the coding~! 23:50, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Firstly, I want to say that you are a very worthy debate opponent, and I love you, omg. You didn't back out like everyone always does (to my dismay, because I love debating). Let's make a pact to be friends despite the arguments, er debates, that we may have more of~! This is my number one problem with the Bible, because I'm a huge believer in equality and freedom: Genesis 3:16: To the woman He said: "I will greatly multiply your sorrow and your conception; In pain you shall bring forth children; Your desire shall be for your husband, And he shall rule over you." Ecclesiastes has a quote about how many men are upright and not a single woman is, but I can't find it... 1 Corinthians 11:5: But every women who prays or prophesies with her head uncovered dishonours her head for that is one and the same as if her head were shaved. (This one was my argument against Islam repressing women more than any other religion, simply because they cover their heads). That's about all I've got right now, I swear I had more, but the bookmarks fell out D; Peace out <3 Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 18:07, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I love Bastille. :D ''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 20:47, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm not~ I just stumbled on it randomly while looking for a random anime to watch, and mmm~ I closed it, so I think I'm okay~ Mm, I know... ~Phew~ Hiiiya, and welcome back~! Using internet at 嫲嫲's place right now, though, since there's no internet where we're staying (I'm on a holiday at HK, BTW), so I can't use it all or I'll get into troubleee, and it's slow so I'll have to keep it short or something so it actually finishes publishing, so I'll try to cover most things in a few words/sentences~ 1. We're settling in fiine~! We've moved into the apartment (but the previous tenants didn't really clean up after themselves, so we had to throw away the stuff they left behind + essentially clean up everything). We also have pretty much no furniture, and the delivery people are being really slow, so we had to sleep on the floor (no beds or mattresses, y'see) for a week, but that's all okay since there are worse situations to be in, at least we have an apartment + we're in HK now~ We've ordered most of all the furniture we're going to need already, but they won't be arriving 'till after two weeks, so in the time being, we're at HK~ 2. As for what happened... um... Well, the Christmas theme's finished, the admins are going to be more organised and work together more (but chat and internet pages in general doesn't load so well on NC, for some reason, so that sucks somewhat 'cos then I can't make any meetings even if I manage to make it in time, where there's wifi despite being on holiday, and I can't make pages efficiently... (Nuuu! > (—T . T )—••—( • д ˚—) < PANICCC) ), there's a new, more organised way to try to be staff (nominations), and... um, I can't remember if anything else's happened, sorry~ Ho, hum, I hope this actually sends, this is a pretty long message... Anyway, happy new year~ I hope you have a great 2014~ Hello, I'm just here to inform you that you have not roleplayed your cats in over a month. Please roleplay at least one of them within the next three days or they will be put up for adoption/deleted. Thank you, ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 19:55, January 6, 2014 (UTC) So like your loner may have been deleted before for some reason, but I recreated his page, so if you want him, yay, you need to frequently RP him or he'll probs get deleted again. Anyways, have fun RPing this loner you made some time ago! [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 04:19, February 12, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) If you have other cats that don't have pages, please do inform me! [[User:Cchen3|''F'R'O'']][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']] 23:37, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Aaaah, I'm sorrrry, I'll restore the pages, shall I? (Remember to roleplay them more frequently, though, since I can't keep restoring pages all the time~) :3 dude, you should come on chat xD we don't bite (usually) '''I get dark only to shine 04:47, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, cool~! :D You're welcome :) I happened to see it, and I'm making the pages now C: [[User:Cchen3|'In 'some ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3|''' I 'coul'd lo've '''you]] 02:17, November 22, 2014 (UTC) You are welcome :) [[User:Cchen3|'In ''''som'e ways,]][[User talk:Cchen3| I 'coul'd lo'''ve 'you']] 02:21, November 22, 2014 (UTC)